tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Brometheus" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Global Drama! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Australia... it will amaze you, if it doesn't kill ya first. Here, Duncan's new babe tried to convince her team to vote out Duncan's old babe, and Justin learned the hidden truth behind Alejandro's scheming. ;) 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Meanwhile, Heather formed two separate alliances with Gwen and Courtney, eventually turning against our Type-A Princess in the end. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> But even though the numbers were ultimately SUPPOSED to be against Courtney, Tyler's hallucinations prevented him from voting properly and GWEN was sent home instead! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, we traveled to Sweden, where the gang nearly turned into Swedish meatball pops. Trent and Duncan's hate-on became waaay too hot for the game, and Courtney and Heather fought over something even hotter... 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> But in the end, it was Lindsay that got the boot! In Niagara, we dissolved the two remaining teams and paired everyone up with a spouse. Blaineley returned to the game, Sierra and Tyler hooked up, and Alejandro sent Justin packing. Nice move, Al, nice move. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> But before he left, Justin revealed Al's hidden secret - that he's been the hidden bad guy all along. So, will our Latin schemer FINALLY get the boot? And what tricks will Blaineley pull on her first day back? 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out who's gonna get knocked right out of orbit this week, right here, on GLOBAL! DRAMA! 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Alejandro is seen sitting on a bench while Geoff, Heather, Trent, Tyler, and Sierra sit opposite him, glaring in his direction* 16:02 <+Alejandro> *sigh* How much longer will you all continue to stare at me? 16:02 <@Heather13> Oh, TRUST me. These aren't stares. 16:02 <@Heather13> They're GLARES. c: 16:02 <+Geoff|> Yeah. :@ 16:03 <+Geoff|> I thought we were friends, man! 16:03 <+Geoff|> I mean, first you try to hook up with Lindsay... then you vote her off... now I find out you're EVIL?! 16:03 <+Alejandro> I prefer the term "friendly-challenged". 16:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Well, we don't CARE what you prefer, MISTER MEANIE PANTS. :@ 16:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Hmph! I've spent the last three years of my life researching and studying EVERY SINGLE GLOBAL DRAMA CONTESTANT in the history of EVER! 16:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I know their weaknesses, their quirks, what kind of toilet paper they have in their bathroom... 16:04 <@Heather13> Ummm, WHAT exactly is the point to this story? >.> 16:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: The POINT is, I spent months planning my strategy for Global Drama only to have YOU come along and ruin it. :-@ @Alejandro 16:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: How was I to expect that New Justin was actually New HEATHER?! 16:04 <+Trent|> Hey. 16:04 <+Trent|> Alejandro may be bad, but he's not THAT bad. 16:04 <+Geoff|> Yeah Sierra, I mean... 16:04 <+Geoff|> I hate the guy too, but give him a LITTLE credit, will ya? :-/ 16:05 <@Heather13> UGH. :@ 16:05 <@Heather13> (conf) SERIOUSLY? Alejandro becomes "New Heather" and I'm STILL getting the blame for the crap I pulled over TWO SEASONS ago? How is THAT fair? I would apologize... if I felt bad... so instead, I'm going to try a similar strategy. Coax Trent and Geoff into an alliance, make them do my dirty work, and vote off Courtney at tonight's elimination! Oh yeah! 16:05 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Man, am I getting sick of this show. Thankfully we've only got a few weeks left, but that means the competition's getting more intense than ever. If I want any shot of winning, I've gotta align myself with Alejandro. I know the dude's a snake, but he's also the best player in the game. Keeping him close would be beneficial in the long run. 16:05 <+Blaineley|> *over the intercom* Attention fellow passengers. c: 16:05 <+Blaineley|> *over the intercom* Feeling alone in the game? Looking for an ally you can call your very own? 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes to Blaineley sitting in the cockpit as Chef drives the plane* 16:05 <+Blaineley|> *talking into microphone* Consider joining forces with me! You won't regret it. ;) 16:06 <+Blaineley|> *talking into microphone* This promise is not legally binding, offer may be nullified at any time. :| 16:06 * ChefHatchet rolls eyes. 16:06 <+Blaineley|> Have YOU ever considered helping out a contestant? :3 @Chef 16:06 <+ChefHatchet> I never mess with the game, girlie. :@ 16:06 * Blaineley| walks over to Chef and starts massaging him. 16:06 <+Blaineley|> Well, that's a shame, because allying with me would be beneficial for the both of us. 16:06 <+Blaineley|> I have connections in the TV world. You could finally leave this low-pay job... 16:07 <+Blaineley|> Heck, you could even have your OWN show! 16:07 <+Blaineley|> Chris is just holding you back. ;) 16:07 <+ChefHatchet> O_O 16:07 <+ChefHatchet> (conf) An alliance with a contestant... *taps chin* ... well, girl has a way with words, that's for sure! 16:07 <+Blaineley|> (conf) Chef is on board! All I need now is for him to help me out in challenges... y'know, grant me immunity here and there... when I get my hands on that money, there's no TELLING how famous I'll be. :D 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane, where two UFOs appear and shoot strange blue electricity beams at it; it then flashes over to Chris standing next to the contestants* 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry about the crash, guys. Our autopilot was, uhhh... 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Testing some equipment. Yep, that works. 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyhoo, welcome to the world's coolest, most extraterrestrialiest place EVER, where NOTHING can be explained: Area 52! 16:08 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: 52? 16:08 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is. Lame. >~> 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't worry, we WILL be going to Area 51. 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Or at least... YOU will. *snickers* 16:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Gasps* 16:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: It gonna be dangerous? D: 16:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) S: Ummm, I'm a Chris McLean uber-fan. Of COURSE I knew it would be dangerous, heh-heh... I just wanted to ask him! It boosts his self-esteem. And since he's never had a girlfriend, I'm guessing it's pretty low. :( 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Sierra, it WILL be dangerous. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, time to listen up, space cases: the 51 is the most tightly-protected military base in the WORLD, which is why the first part of tonight's challenge will be breaking in! 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> The place is guarded by elite black op soldiers, so I would suggest trying not to get gassed, plasma rayed, exploded, or otherwise killed. 16:10 <@Heather13> :o 16:10 <@Heather13> You're sending us out THERE?! 16:10 <@Heather13> On our OWN? 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Precisely. But I haven't even gotten to the good part yet! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Once you make your way inside Area 51's infamous black box warehouse, each player must search the building and find one or more genuine functioning alien artifacts. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> But! Be careful... the warehouse is LOADED with booby traps. 16:10 <+Alejandro> Of course it is. :s 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> After you've found your artifact, you must bring it back here INTACT before dawn. The person who finds the coolest alien object will win first class tickets and invincibility. ;) 16:11 <+Courtney13> As long as I'm not stuck with DUNCAN, I LOVE first class. >:D 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys have four hours until the sun comes out. Partner up or go at it alone... your choice. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> But whatever you do, do NOT get caught over there. Rumor has it trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to a totally radical alien colony! 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Radical for them, I mean. Not you. You'll be alien food. *snickers* 16:11 <+Tyler|> (conf) These challenges keep getting crazier and crazier. But as long as I have Sierra by my side, no aliens can mess with me! AND no Alejandros either. :@ 16:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yo, Alejandro. Partner up? 16:12 <+Alejandro> Really? :| 16:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Sure, why not? 16:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You're hated by everyone, I DO hate everyone... we have a lot in common. 16:12 <+Alejandro> I suppose an alliance wouldn't hurt, as long as you follow MY lead. 16:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Okay, whatever. :s 16:12 * Heather13 sees Alejandro and Duncan talking. 16:13 <@Heather13> *growls* :@ 16:13 <+Geoff|> What's the matter, Heather? 16:13 <@Heather13> :o 16:13 <@Heather13> Geoff! PERFECT. 16:13 <@Heather13> Just the skater I wanted to see. 16:13 * Heather13 runs over to Trent and grabs him by the arm. 16:13 <@Heather13> You two are going to help ME in today's challenge. :D 16:14 <+Trent|> Um, seriously? 16:14 <+Trent|> Why would we do that? 16:14 <+Geoff|> Yeah, no offense Heather but... 16:14 <+Geoff|> We kinda hate you. So no. 16:14 <@Heather13> Okay, wait! What if I help YOU in the challenge? 16:14 <@Heather13> I can get your artifacts for you and then you can return the favor later on in the game. 16:14 <@Heather13> Like, for example... at tonight's barf bag elimination ceremony? :D 16:15 <+Geoff|> (conf) Heather wants an alliance with us? Gotta be bogus. But hey, she's willing to put in work... if Trent and I never actually PROMISE to pay her back, we don't HAVE to. ;) 16:15 <+Trent|> (conf) Pffft, I could see the game Heather was playing from a mile away. She already made me vote off Gwen once, I'm not gonna let it happen again! If she thinks I'm heartless enough to turn my back on Courtney, she needs another tooth knocked out. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Duncan crossing through the mine field* 16:15 <+Alejandro> Hmmm. 16:15 <+Alejandro> I suppose we should split up and scout for points of entry. 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Seriously? There are only two of us. 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: By the time we find an entrance and rendezvous, the other teams will already be done. 16:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Shouldn't you have some lost distant uncle who's like, a spy or something? 16:16 <+Alejandro> Unfortunately not, my ludicrous friend, and there doesn't seem to be a way we can make it through unscathed. 16:16 <+Alejandro> Unless, of course, we use someone as a shield. 16:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: O_O 16:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Looks over at Blaineley standing two feet away from them* 16:16 <+Blaineley|> ... 16:16 <+Blaineley|> What? :| 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Heather, Geoff, and Trent* 16:17 <+Trent|> Okay, it's just a mine field. 16:17 <+Trent|> No big deal, right? 16:17 <+Geoff|> Y-yeah, totally... 16:17 <+Geoff|> Heather, you go first. 16:17 <@Heather13> What?! >.> 16:17 <+Geoff|> You said you were here to help. :@ 16:18 <+Geoff|> If you wanna earn our trust, you've gotta prove you're not just playing us this time. 16:18 <@Heather13> ... 16:18 <@Heather13> Fine. 16:18 <@Heather13> What's the big deal, anyway? 16:18 <@Heather13> Just some minor explosives placed randomly around the ground that could possibly kill us all. 16:18 <@Heather13> :| 16:18 <+Trent|> Well? 16:19 <@Heather13> *gulp* Okay. 16:19 <@Heather13> Here I go. :( 16:19 * Heather13 takes one step forward. 16:19 <+Trent|> :| 16:19 <+Geoff|> o_o 16:19 <@Heather13> Phew. 16:19 <@Heather13> That wasn't so- 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> *mine explodes below Heather, Geoff, and Trent, causing all three to go flying into the air* 16:20 <@Heather13> BAAAAAAAD!!! 16:20 <+Trent|> AHHHH! *flies* 16:20 <+Geoff|> Aaaaaaaahhhhh! 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the inside of the black box warehouse* 16:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Walks in, heavily charred due to explosions* 16:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Heh heh, wow, that was easy... *Collapses* 16:21 <+Tyler|> :| 16:21 * Heather13 runs in with Courtney, Geoff, and Trent. 16:21 <@Heather13> Yes! 16:21 <@Heather13> We beat Alejandro here! Score one for our team. :D 16:21 * Alejandro enters the warehouse with Blaineley and Duncan, smirking. 16:21 <+Alejandro> Think again, my worthy foe. ;) 16:21 <@Heather13> :@ 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the intercom* Congrats, gang! You've all reached the black box warehouse. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the intercom* Finding a functioning alien artifact in here is gonna be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the intercom* A haystack with a black ops security system! *snickers* 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the intercom* McLean OUT. 16:22 <+Courtney13> Chris probably already set off the system when he hacked into the PA. 16:22 <+Courtney13> Looks like we better work fast. 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Who are you talking to? >~> @Courtney 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You don't have a partner! 16:23 * Courtney13 kicks Duncan in the groin. 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: X_x 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Falls to the ground in pain* Mommy... 16:23 * Courtney13 snickers and walks off. 16:24 <+Alejandro> *walks over to Duncan and helps him up* 16:24 <+Alejandro> Ignore her, Duncan. 16:24 <+Alejandro> We will find a way to avenge your ego later. 16:24 <+Alejandro> But for now, we must find something alien! 16:24 * Alejandro runs off with Duncan. 16:24 <+Blaineley|> *starts creeping away, runs behind a large box* 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Blaineley and Chef Hatchet behind a large box* 16:25 <+Blaineley|> So, here's the deal. 16:25 <+Blaineley|> You find me an artifact, I take you to first class with me tonight. 16:25 <+ChefHatchet> I thought you said I'd be gettin' a spin-off. :@ 16:25 <+Blaineley|> All in good time, Chef, all in good time. ;) 16:25 <+Blaineley|> First, I have to get off this show with a million dollars. 16:26 <+Blaineley|> Can you help me with that? 16:26 * ChefHatchet nods. 16:26 <+Blaineley|> Good. 16:26 <+Blaineley|> Then get to work, will ya? >.> 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Heather, Geoff, and Trent searching through the warehouse* 16:26 * Heather13 rummages through box. 16:27 <+Trent|> Heather, are you SURE we're looking in the right place? 16:27 <+Trent|> All the other teams are on the RIGHT side of the warehouse. 16:27 <@Heather13> Good! While they fight over broken junk, we'll have this entire side to ourselves. 16:27 <@Heather13> *pulls out a metal plate* 16:27 <@Heather13> Hey, this looks useful! 16:27 <@Heather13> *shakes it* 16:28 <@Heather13> Ugh. Nevermind. *tosses it away* 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> *plate stops in mid-air and hovers away* 16:28 <@Heather13> Oh... whoops. ^_^ 16:28 <+Geoff|> >.> 16:28 <+Trent|> :@ 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Duncan searching through the warehouse* 16:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: All right, let's bag us an alien artifact! 16:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: So, where to first? 16:29 <+Alejandro> No need to worry, Duncan. 16:29 <+Alejandro> I already got one. ;) 16:29 * Alejandro holds up a tiny blue box. 16:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Whoa, how'd you... 16:30 <+Alejandro> Snagged it on my way inside. 16:30 <+Alejandro> My grandmother Lucia and I were very close... and she was a cat burglar. 16:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Uhhh, yeah. Okay. 16:30 <+Alejandro> The REAL challenge here is how we're going to sabotage the others. 16:30 <+Alejandro> Chris said he's judging our findings as soon as we return, and they HAVE to be intact... 16:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: So if we break 'em, there's no way they can win, right? 16:31 <+Alejandro> Precisely. 16:31 <+Alejandro> Tyler, Sierra, Blaineley, and Trent aren't any threats to us right now. 16:31 <+Alejandro> I suggest we go after Geoff, Heather, and Courtney. 16:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Oh, those three? This should be easy enough. 16:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: And I know exactly who to start with. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Courtney searching through the warehouse* 16:32 <+Courtney13> Ugh, none of this stuff looks alien at all. D: 16:32 * Courtney13 picks up a small robot toy and inspects it. 16:32 <+Courtney13> Once again, NOT impressed, Chris! 16:32 <+Courtney13> *drops it and starts rummaging through a new box* 16:32 * TheRobot begins increasing in size behind Courtney. 16:32 <+Courtney13> *keeps searching through box* 16:33 * TheRobot grows to seven feet tall and its arm becomes a lazer ray. 16:33 <+Courtney13> *hears a noise, turns around* 16:33 <+Courtney13> :o 16:33 <+TheRobot> INTRUDER ALERT. 16:33 <+TheRobot> INITIALIZING ELIMINATION PROCEDURE. 16:33 * TheRobot points ray at Courtney. 16:34 <+Courtney13> GAHHHHHHHHHH! *bolts off* 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Blaineley and Chef Hatchet searching through the warehouse* 16:34 <+Blaineley|> You seriously haven't FOUND anything? *yawns* 16:34 <+Blaineley|> It's been four hours. 16:34 <+ChefHatchet> I'm searchin' as fast as I can. :@ 16:34 <+Blaineley|> *sees black ops running by* :o 16:35 <+Blaineley|> DUCK! 16:35 * ChefHatchet cowers behind a box with Blaineley until the black ops disappear. 16:35 <+Blaineley|> Alright, so I don't think this plan is working. 16:35 <+Blaineley|> What about if we shake down one of the teens and steal THEIR artifact? 16:35 <+ChefHatchet> That'd be cheating. >-> 16:35 <+Blaineley|> What do you think we're doing right NOW, Chef? 16:36 <+Blaineley|> Besides, you wanna be famous or not? >.> 16:36 <+ChefHatchet> *gulp* 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Courtney being chased after the robot* 16:36 <+Courtney13> *runs through the warehouse* 16:36 <+Courtney13> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:36 * Alejandro appears from behind a box and sticks out his foot. 16:37 <+Courtney13> O_O 16:37 <+Courtney13> *trips over Alejandro and falls over* 16:37 * TheRobot trips over Courtney and goes flying in midair. 16:37 * TheRobot hits the ground and breaks into pieces. 16:37 <+Courtney13> *gets up, brushes self off* 16:37 <+Courtney13> I hope you're not expecting FORGIVENESS of any kind. @Alejandro 16:38 <+Alejandro> *walks over to Courtney with Duncan* Me? For what I did to you? 16:38 <+Alejandro> Never. Using you was wrong, and I'll regret it 'til the day I die. 16:38 <+Alejandro> All I ask for is a simple thank you. 16:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: :| 16:38 <+Courtney13> *sigh* Well, I guess that's fair. 16:38 <+Courtney13> Thank you for saving me. 16:39 <+Alejandro> Of course. 16:39 <+Alejandro> I just wish there was another way for me to earn your pardon... 16:39 <+Alejandro> ... oh wait, there is! 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro, Courtney, and Duncan in front of a large door* 16:39 <+Courtney13> So, your way of apologizing is by showing me a DOOR? 16:39 <+Courtney13> *scoff* I can certainly see why YOU'VE never had any girlfriends, Alejandro. 16:40 <+Alejandro> It's not what's on the OUTSIDE of the door, Courtney. 16:40 <+Alejandro> You must venture INSIDE! 16:40 <+Alejandro> For, you see, this room is filled with high-tech alien technology beyond your wildest imaginations. 16:40 <+Courtney13> It IS?! :D 16:40 <+Courtney13> Woo-hoo! Get ready for loser class, boys, because I'm about to win myself a CHALLENGE. c: 16:40 * Courtney13 opens door. 16:40 * TheRobot grabs Courtney from inside. 16:41 <+Courtney13> O_O 16:41 <+Courtney13> HUH?! 16:41 * TheRobot ties Courtney to a chair and sticks a ray to her head. 16:41 <+Courtney13> AHHHHHHH! 16:41 * Alejandro closes door. 16:41 <+Alejandro> One down, two more to go. 16:41 <+Alejandro> *walks off* 16:41 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: :| 16:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Maybe a smidge too far. Yeah. Just a smidge. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Sierra and Tyler searching through the warehouse* 16:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Oooooooo. *looks around warehouse* 16:42 <+Tyler|> *searches around* 16:42 <+Tyler|> What? Did you find something? 16:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Not yet, sweetie pie! :3 16:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Everything here looks... old and broken. :| 16:42 <+Tyler|> Apparently not everything. 16:43 <+Tyler|> *holds up thin blue disc* 16:43 <+Tyler|> What do we have here? :| 16:43 * ChefHatchet walks over to Sierra and Tyler with Blaineley. 16:43 <+Blaineley|> I'll be taking that. *snaps fingers and hold out hand* 16:43 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Uh, hi? :| 16:43 <+Tyler|> Whaddya mean you'll be taking it? :@ 16:43 <+Tyler|> It's ours! You don't get to just- 16:44 * ChefHatchet picks up Tyler and shakes him violently until he drops the disc. 16:44 <+Blaineley|> Thank you! *picks up disc and runs away* 16:44 <+Tyler|> Awww man. :( 16:44 <+Tyler|> I can't believe all our hard work is gone. 16:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Oh, no it isn't. :@ 16:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I will NOT let ANYONE push you around like that, Tyler! 16:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Especially HIM. *points at Chef* 16:45 <+ChefHatchet> O-O 16:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: RAAAHHHHHHH. *jumps on Chef* 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Heather, Geoff, and Trent searching through the warehouse* 16:45 * Heather13 sticks finger in a small slimy portal. 16:45 * Heather13 begins to get sucked in. 16:45 <@Heather13> :o 16:45 <@Heather13> Ahhh, ahhh! 16:46 <@Heather13> *muffled screaming* 16:46 <+Geoff|> You know. 16:46 <+Geoff|> I think this is my favorite challenge. 16:46 * Trent| sighs 16:46 <+Trent|> C'mon, Geoff, we gotta help her. 16:46 <+Trent|> Unfortunately. 16:46 * Trent| grabs Heather's leg and pulls her out of the slime. 16:47 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHH! 16:47 * Heather13 is pulled out of the portal and blue slime flies everywhere. 16:47 <@Heather13> UGH. What TOOK you so long?! :@ 16:47 <@Heather13> I am COVERED in space snot! 16:47 <+Trent|> You should be grateful we didn't just let you get sucked in. 16:47 <+Geoff|> Yeah! >.> 16:47 <+Geoff|> Especially considering we weren't ACTUALLY gonna form an alliance with y-- 16:48 <+Geoff|> Ehhh... I mean... :| 16:48 <@Heather13> What?! :@ 16:48 * Alejandro creeps by and hides behind the portal. 16:48 <@Heather13> So you were just USING me to get what you wanted? 16:48 <@Heather13> Ugh, that is SO wrong! And yet, so genius. 16:48 * Alejandro pushes the portal over and runs away. 16:48 <@Heather13> But you can KISS your free win goodbye, because I am DONE helping you two slackers. >.> 16:49 <@Heather13> And I'm TAKING my artifact, which I rightfully found and-- *turns around and gasps* 16:49 <@Heather13> WHERE DID IT GO?! :@ 16:49 <+Trent|> *snickers* 16:49 <+Trent|> Good luck, Heather. ;) 16:49 <+Geoff|> *laughs* Catch ya on the flipside, bra! 16:49 * Trent| runs off with Geoff. 16:49 <@Heather13> *growls* :-@ 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Blaineley walking through the warehouse* 16:50 <+Blaineley|> *smugly holds Tyler's disc in her hands* 16:50 <+Blaineley|> Hmph, one intact alien artifact and it's ALL mine! 16:50 <+Blaineley|> Thanks to Tyler. *snickers* 16:50 * Tyler| pops up behind a box. 16:50 <+Tyler|> OH, BLAINELEY. ;) 16:50 <+Blaineley|> :o 16:51 <+Blaineley|> YOU! *jumps back* 16:51 <+Blaineley|> What do you want? :@ 16:51 <+Tyler|> I think you know what I'm after. 16:51 <+Tyler|> And P.S, it's the artifact. >.> 16:51 <+Blaineley|> Ha! Well, if you think I'm giving it up, you're dead wrong, SPACE CASE. 16:51 <+Blaineley|> When I hand this over to Chris, I'll be SURE to win a first class seat! 16:51 <+Blaineley|> And I'll do it all WITHOUT the help of my stalker girlfriend. xD 16:52 <+Tyler|> Well, I may not have Sierra to back me up... 16:52 <+Tyler|> But I do have THIS. *holds up megaphone* 16:52 <+Tyler|> *shouts into megaphone* ATTENTION, BLACK OPS SOLDIERS! A MIDDLE-AGED BLONDE CHICK IS TRYING TO ESCAPE THE BUILDING WITH A BLUE DISC! 16:52 <+Blaineley|> O_O 16:52 <+Tyler|> *shouts into megaphone* BETTER STOP HER NOW OR SHE MIGHT SHOW SOMEBODY. ;) 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> *dozens of black ops soldiers run towards Blaineley* 16:52 <+Blaineley|> AHHHHH! 16:53 <+Blaineley|> *drops the artifact and runs* 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> *black ops soldiers chase after her and begin shooting* 16:53 * Tyler| hops over the box and picks up the disc. 16:53 <+Tyler|> And that's a win for Tyler! 16:53 <+Tyler|> Booya! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright. Looks like it's time to vote. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Tyler, thanks to your mad alien object-finding skills, you've won the challenge and CANNOT be voted for. xD 16:54 <+Tyler|> Oh yeah! 16:54 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeeeeeeee! :D 16:54 <+Tyler|> *high-fives Sierra* 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Alejandro, props for breaking your artifact on the way back. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> I gotta say, I expected more out of you, man. 16:54 <+Alejandro> :@ 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And BLAINELEY... for some reason... you've been granted immunity! 16:55 <+Geoff|> What? :o 16:55 <+Alejandro> Que?! 16:55 <+Tyler|> Huh? 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep! Chef INSISTED on it. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Not sure when he started making the rules, or WHY he even cares, but hey. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> He cooks my food, so! I'm not gonna argue. c: 16:56 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: W-wait! Has anybody seen Courtney? :| 16:56 * Courtney13 walks into the elimination room and runs over to Duncan. 16:56 <+Courtney13> OH, DUNKIE. *hugs him* 16:56 <@Heather13> Found her. 16:56 <+Alejandro> (conf) *laughs* That mind erase ray certainly seems to have done a number on Courtney's head. I'm surprised she even remembers her name! 16:56 <+Courtney13> (conf) I have no idea WHAT happened... last I remember, I was filing a lawsuit against the Studio Drama producers for my WRONGFUL DISMISSAL back in season one. At least I'm reunited with Duncan now! I'd do ANYTHING for him, INCLUDING vote off Trent. Apparently, he's been trying to hit on me. A committed girl in a VERY serious relationship. The nerve. >.> 16:56 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Okaaay, so I didn't approve of what Alejandro did back at the warehouse, but can you BLAME me for using this to my advantage? With Courtney's memory wiped, all I have to do is pretend to be her boyfriend and she'll vote off whoever I ask her to. ;) 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And the votes have been cast. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff, Sierra, Tyler, Blaineley, and Trent, you're all safe! 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses them all barf bags* 16:57 <+Geoff|> This is awesome. :D 16:57 <+Geoff|> We get to stay in the game for another three days! Wicked. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Just take the barf bag and ZIP it, Geoff. >.> 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, Courtney and Duncan, the happy new lovebirds... 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses two barf bags at Duncan and Courtney, one of which hits Courtney in the head* 16:58 <+Courtney13> Ow! *rubs head* 16:58 <+Courtney13> Wait a minute... >.> 16:58 <+Courtney13> (conf) My memory came back with a soft blow to the head. I can't believe Duncan LIED. And made me vote off Trent?! He's sunk lower than I thought, so I need to make sure he pays. BIG TIME. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather and Alejandro, this is the final barf bag of the evening. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> One if you is going home. The other is safe. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> The final barf bag of the evening goes to... 16:57 <@Heather13> :o 16:57 <+Alejandro> *crosses fingers* 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> ... HEATHER! 16:57 * Heather13 catches barf bag and grins at Alejandro. 16:57 <@Heather13> You are SO gone, FAKER. >:D 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Or at least he would be... if tonight WASN'T a fake elimination. xD 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> PSYCH!! ^_^ 16:58 * Alejandro sighs in relief. 16:58 <+Courtney13> Hold on, so. 16:58 <+Courtney13> I'm dating TRENT?! 16:58 <+Courtney13> And you LIED to me? :@ @Duncan 16:58 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: :| 16:58 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Oh crap. 16:58 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Gets up and runs off* 16:59 <+Courtney13> GET BACK HERE, YOU! 16:59 * Courtney13 starts chasing after him. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, looks like we're out of time for this episode, and just when things were starting to get good. *snickers* 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Tune in next time for another REAL episode with a REAL challenge and a very REAL elimination. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> What location will we visit next? And who's getting the boot? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll find out the answers to these questions AND more next time... on GLOBAL! DRAMA! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- B B B